Ricardo-Firmin ou Le Mal Modeste
by M.A.D Paradoxe
Summary: "Très cher Ricardo-Firmin. L'heure est grave. Très grave. Le cumul de tares que je commence à acquérir dépasse tous les quotas. Je m'appelle Modesta Hevilin (nom de merde). Je suis une Pousouffle. Je suis timide et gentille. Et ma 6ème année est un enfer." Une poufsouffle secrètement langue de vipère, un journal magique, des amies infernales et Sirius Black. Aoutch.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Merci de rendre ce journal à sa propriétaire**

Il est très facile de se foutre de moi.

Premièrement, il y a mon nom. Je me nomme Modesta (je n'étais surement pas désirée, comme enfant…). Sans doute mes bien-aimés géniteurs espérèrent me voir dotée de cette adorable qualité en m'affublant d'un prénom pareil, mais comme aucun miracle ne surpasse la génétique, il n'en fût rien. J'ai de la modestie l'opinion de mon père: c'est superflu et vraiment passé de mode. Le monde a bien le droit de m'entendre chanter mes louanges (ce que je fais avec une assiduité bouleversante!). Et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant.

Ensuite, il y a le fait que je suis une Poufsouffle. Traduisez donc, la risée de toutes les autres maisons de Poudlard (notez: particulièrement de ces petits pisseux de Serpentards et de ses fanfarons de Griffondors). Ô joie.

Mais il y a pire. Pire, parce que faire de moi une tête de turc est facile au possible à cause de mon terrible secret. Un truc affreux, quasi innommable tellement c'est atroce, une chose qui me poursuit depuis ma naissance.

Je suis gentille et timide.

La pire tare de l'humanité. Du monde sorcier et moldu réunis.

Je suis une bonne poire.

Et ma vie de sixième année, c'est un enfer.

_Vous tenez entre les mains le journal intime et magique de Modesta Hevilin. Si vous tentez de le lire vous aurez une poussée violente d'urticaire et ce sera bien fait pour vous, malpoli. Votre mère vous a jamais appris à ne pas tripoter les affaires des autres?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

_Disclamer :_ Evidement, rien ne m'appartient, hein ! (Heureuseme d'ailleurs...)

Bien évidement, j'ecris ça pour rire, hein. C'est de l'humour. De l'humour nul, mais de l'humour tout de même hein.

Pouvons nous prendre un moment pour vénéré Mpies ? Meilleure amie, Beta d'enfer et auteur de talent. Ha, je t'aime tu sais ?

**Une gentille fille**

J'ai du mal à commencer par "cher journal". C'est d'un stupide préadolescent sans nom, ça me fait presque vomir…

Mieux vaut commencer par raconter tout de suite ma journée, et plus particulièrement pourquoi ce fût un long calvaire ignoble (oui, tout tourne autour de ma petite personne, et alors ?!).

Ricardo-Firmin (c'est ton nom désormais), j'espère que tu ne prends pas trop mal le fait que je t'ai eu à Noël et que je commence à m'intéresser à toi juste pendant les vacances de février. C'est pas très classe de t'avoir ignoré, je sais, mais vois-tu, je peux me justifier aisément. En fait, je pourrais me justifier de tout et n'importe quoi parce que je suis très forte en embobinage de gens. Particulièrement d'objet inanimé en plus.

Enfin c'est pas du tout la question, hein. Aujourd'hui (22h38, pour être exacte), on est jeudi. Déjà rien que ça annonce une catastrophe. Le jeudi, on a métamorphose avec les Griffondors.

Le pire cours de la journée. Vraiment. Pour plusieurs raisons. Commençons par les plus évidentes :

Premièrement, les Griffondors sont imbus d'eux même à un point non imaginable. Il y aurait un concours, je ne suis pas sûre que les Serpentards pourraient les battre dans cette catégorie, c'est dire.

Même mon amie Maggie, qui est chez les lions, est pareille. Moins que la moyenne, bien sûr, mais tout de même. Je l'ai connue comme ça d'ailleurs, en métamorphose, pendant un exo super compliqué. Moi j'avais rien compris, on était en binôme et Maggie Reaune m'avait regardé comme le dernier des cafards avant de faire le travail pour deux. Heureusement, Maggie est une chic fille. Elle a pris la peine de m'expliquer tout le fatras après (je précise que je n'ai toujours aucune idée de comment changer une armoire en salami). Et après ça, on était inséparables. C'était i ans.

Deuxièmement, en plus de devoir supporter leur narcissisme sans nom, les Griffondors m'imposent une autre horrible torture: chez eux, je totalise trois personnes que j'exècre. Mais genre vraiment. Pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons, bien entendu. Mais quand même.

C'est Sirius Black, un abruti dont l'arbre généalogique fourni à lui seul une excuse de sa stupidité, son grand ami James Potter le bigleux -probablement le mec qui finira par s'épouser lui-même tellement il s'aime- et la petite amie de celui-ci, Lily Evans.

Je hais Evans. J'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Je veux dire concrètement, elle m'a rien fait. Mais elle, avec sa tête de parfaite, ses bonnes notes et ses cheveux roux même pas emmêlés le matin, elle me file la nausée.

Maggie l'aime bien, en plus. Rah.

Et enfin, pour finir, je déteste la métamorphose parce que je suis une vraie quiche dans cette matière, et ça donne évidement la permission à toute la maison rouge et or de ce foutre de moi.

J'ai vraiment déclenché les rire quand, dans une énième tentative, j'ai changé l'encrier de Maggie en cafard. Sachant que le but de l'exercice était de transformer un gobelet en lustre.

Je crois bien que Potter et Black ne m'ont pas loupé, mais Evans, tel un preux chevalier défendant la veuve et l'orphelin, les a remis à leur place.

J'aurai voulu être méchante, juste pour lui dire que j'avais pas besoin d'elle, ni de sa pitié d'ailleurs, mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai juste bafouillé un "merci Lily" pitoyable.

J'ai quand même un peu honte de moi.

Ce qu'il faut que tu saches aussi, Ricardo-Firmin, c'est que je n'ai jamais pu rembarrer quelqu'un dans les règles. Je suis trop gentille. Autant dans ma tête, ça ne me gêne pas, autant en vrai je ne peux pas sortir un mot blessant.

Je sais pas. Je me dis, ça se trouve, la personne en face de toi, elle a eu une journée toute pourrie, si tu lui dis vraiment ce que tu penses, ça va l'achever. Et de là au suicide, il n'y a qu'un pas !

Même cette pimbêche d'Evans, ou son débile de petit copain. Même ce fils à maman refoulé de Black. Rien, niet, nada. C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais j'ai jamais pu leur dire un mot plus méchant que respectivement "chut", "arrête s'il te plait" et "moins fort, vous dérangez.".

Dans ma liste de bonnes résolutions, j'avais noté "gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons", "ne pas baisser les yeux devants un Serpentard au moins une fois" et "dire réellement ce que je pense pendant toute une journée aux gens que je n'aime pas". Je crois que les trois sont fichus…

_Ceci est la propriété de Modesta Hevilin. Merci de lâcher Ricardo-Firmin tout de suite, ou il porte plainte pour agression de type sexuelle à votre encontre. Merci._

_Et voilà !_

_Bien évidement, merci à tous/toutes ce qui prennent le temps et la peine de me lire. Whouhouuu ! Merci ! N'hésité pas à me faire pas part de vos impression surtout !_

_Ha oui, et je pense posté toutes les deux semaines (à peut près, hein!)_


End file.
